


Clever Witch

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s Hogwarts, Art, F/M, Spanking, headmaster/student shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Whenever Bellatrix gets detention with the Headmaster, somehow she always manages to turn the tables...





	




End file.
